neodbz2fandomcom-20200213-history
Telekinetics
Telekinetics: The bonuses that several races get to Ki damage do not apply to Telekinetic powers; the bonuses to Ki Strikes do. The only bonus that applies to Telekinetic damage is the normal +Mnt mod. These are attacks on a person's mind, therefore anything which enhanced a persone's speed (Levitate, Zero Shift, Superspeeds) doesn't work against them. The only moves that do are Instant Transmission, Kai Kai, Shunkan Idou, and Focused. This is because these powers place their user into another mental frame. If it's called into question whether or not a power works with Telekinetics, consider what that power is actually doing. If it's just increasing the user's speed, then it does not work. Powers that deal damage from the telekinetics tree inflict Hand-to-Hand criticals on a natural twenty. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Telekinesis Level: 1 Type: Two Cost: 5 Ki per 1d6, maximum of 25 Ki/level UPR: Unlimited Description: You can move small object with your mind, causing them to hit someone. Or you could force someone to move themself, disjoint their body parts, or almost anything else; be creative. This power costs 5 Ki per 1d6, maximum of 25 Ki per level. This attack can not be parried or countered, and Superspeeds can not be used with or against it. This power can not forcefully take a weapon or object from someone. Template: {(1d6 per 5 Ki + Ki mod) + Misc mods} ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Psionic Aura Level: 2 Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Unlimited Description: Using this power, you learn how to create a layer of force around yourself, made from your psionic prowess. It is considered a shield with your (MNT*2) hit points, and it regains MNT/2 hit points on each of your actions. This shield can function even if the user is unconscious, and will always be up unless you wish it not to be, such as if you choose to use a different aura or shield to stop an attack. This aura is reflexive, and like all auras, it can not be used with any kind of block except for Power Block, and can it can not be used more than once in a combo situation. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Minor ESP Level: 2 Type: Two Cost: 1 Ki per minute UPR: Unlimited Description: You can speak to others in their minds. You must be able to see or sense the person to do this, and they can not reply to you in the same fashion unless they have Minor ESP and can see or sense you. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Telekinetic Parry Level: X Type: Three Cost: 30 Ki UPR: Unlimited Description: This power allows you to use your mind to deflect Hand to Hand and Sword attacks away from your body. You use your Ki strike vs. the strike roll at no penalty. Your attacker benefits from any superspeeds they use, but you can not use superspeeds with this power. You take a -4 penalty if you try to parry a Multiattack or Combo. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Super Telekinesis Level: X Type: Two Cost: 25 Ki per 1d6*10, maximum of 25 Ki per level UPR: Unlimited Description: This power is identical to Telekinesis, except stronger. It deals 1d6*10 damage for every 25 Ki spent, with a maximum of 25 Ki per level, and the damage Ignores Armor. This power can not be parried or countered, and Superspeeds can not be used with or against it. Template: {(1d6*10 per 25 Ki + Ki mod) + Misc mods} IA ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Solid aura Level: X Type: Three Cost: None UPR: Unlimited Description: Ths power replaces the power Psionic Aura, and is essentially a much stronger version of it. Your aura now has MNT*4 HP, and is now SP resistant. It functions exactly like Psionic Aura. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Psionic Surge Level: X2 Type: Two Cost: 75 Ki per target UPR: Unlimited Description: Using this power, you can disrupt your opponent(s) ability to lock onto your Ki signature, making it harder for them to anticipate your movement. This power has a 40% chance of success, +10% per level. To use this power, you roll your chance of success, and your opponent rolls their Sense Ki roll. If you have a higher margin of success than they do, then you successfully disrupt your opponent, making them lose all their Ki lock bonuses and take a penalty equal to the highest Lock they had, which lasts for a number of rounds equal to twice the penalty. If your opponent had a +2 from their Ki Lock on you, they would lose their +2, and take a -2 penalty to all Strikes and Dodges for four rounds. Example: Shadow is level five and has psionic surge. He uses it against Xanadu, who is level six. Shadow's is at 90%, Xanadu's is 110%. Shadow rolls a twenty, giving him a 70% win margin on his roll. Xanadu must roll a 40 or less if he doesn't want to receive the penalties and only lose his lock. Unfortunately he rolls a 55, making his margin 55%. Xanadu loses the locks and receives a negative equal to the positive bonus he just had. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Capture Ball Level: X2 Type: Two Cost: 25 Ki + 25 Ki per two levels UPR: 1/Round Description: With this power, you can entrap an opponent in a globe of psychokinetic force. You roll a Ki strike roll to do so, and if successful, you can hold them captive for one of their actions, plus an additional action of theirs per two levels you have (1 action at level one, 2 actions at level two, 3 actions at level 4, etc), spending 25 Ki per action they're held. This power can not be parried or countered, and Superspeeds can not be used with or against it. This ability has -2 to strike. While they are trapped, they can not attack, be attacked, charge, or move. They can do only the following: * Use a Superform/Statbooster * Use the powers Rest, Rejuvenate, Taiyoken, or Meditation (Cloud school) If they have the powers Kai Kai or IT, they can teleport out of the globe, which can be done as part of their action. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Power Name: Freeze Level: Z Type: One Cost: 4 End + 200 Ki UPR: 1/Battle Description: With this power you have gained an elementary grasp on how to manipulate space and time. Using this power, you can automatically dodge any attack. This power is reflexive, so you can use it even after you've failed a Dodge or Parry roll (but not after you have received the damage). This power stops everything in a Sword combo, Twice, Multislash, Dual-wielded attacks, etc.. The only exception to this rule is Ki Attacks with the Double Remote add-on, which can be remoted back at someone after they've used this power. Category:Powers